


Sherlock Song Parodies

by RoyalBoiPalace



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace
Summary: The songs I parodied are not mine but the parodies are mine.





	1. Chapter 1

Who The Fuck Is That?: Akon & Friends; Freeman and Cumberbatch

(Original Song I used is Nsfw and full of triggers!)

Pull up to the rug, red carpet so clean, got all them girls like,

It's 'Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

Then we hop up out the car so clean, with our suits like,

'It's Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

Hit da door like right, left, back, forth,

Yeah, them fangirls runnin' fast, of course. 

We hit the stage with a b-boi stance,

The award givers like, 'It's Freeman and Cumberbatch!' 

Y'all know it's something British, Hot tea on the gas,

Stove been heatin', We sip outta glass.

Watch the steam rise up, this Grinch dude, he be mad,

He be taking what they had, until he ate that some of that hash,

Told that Kirk I want my kin, then I back-stab his ass. 

Shot a rocket and then I laugh.

That shit to me ain't nothing,

How many Doctors do they have?

That's not up for discussion,

I be coming up with something, cracking codes with all my buttons.

I been actin' since 11,

Now my figures in the 7's. 

Yeah bitch, I'mma a reverend,

Now you better count yo blessings.

Knitted scark around my neck, Tinkerbell above my wrist.

Caught a felon by their pinkie, you be looking funny when I sense.

I got friends on the cable, charges in my deals-o,

Ya like my friend tho, but don't play around with his role-o

Next hear my friend tho, five foot seven oh. 

Bitches call him Watson, but these nerds, call him Bilbo!

Pull up to the rug, red carpet so clean, got all them girls like,

It's 'Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

Then we hop up out the car so clean, with our suits like,

'It's Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

Hit da door like right, left, back, forth,

Yeah, them fangirls runnin' fast, of course. 

We hit the stage with a b-boi stance,

The award givers like, 'It's Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

We the realest actors that you ever saw, 

Don't make us have to come around, and deduce all y'all. 

My figure so small, but my ego's an Eagle,

When I'm playing John Watson, it's like ladies, they all call. 

While I played in The Office, I did do other other things. 

Every outfit in my movies, they were so looking so clean. 

My jacket on my back, looking mint green,

Hanging from my waist is some Levi jeans. 

You're no longer clever, my partner do it better.

No matter how ya look at it, we aren't team playas. 

No need to lookin' bitter, Phil Rask can come and kill ya'

Or Lester Nygaard can bring out the heavy metal,

John pull the trigger, like I'm winning Baftas,

Fliming in magical London baby, anything goes.

So impatient, where all my warships go?

I'll be in the limo, parked outside the do'

Pull up to the rug, red carpet so clean, got all them girls like,

It's 'Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

Then we hop up out the car so clean, with our suits like,

'It's Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

Hit da door like right, left, back, forth,

Yeah, them fangirls runnin' fast, of course. 

We hit the stage with a b-boi stance,

The award givers like, 'It's Freeman and Cumberbatch!' 

I'm shining like a motherfucker, acting with Sam Jackson,

Steve Rogers fought and won, that Civil War swagin'

You're talking to the Baggins, I got swag, I got cute,

See my friends he's a dragon, I will, in fact, be runnin soon. 

You be running when I shoot, I be shooting when you running,

'Lock got me out the streets, told me "John, you killed that Cabbie."

Now I'm in my house, coming like, "la la la la."

Swinging with the Finkels got me like, "ha ha ha ha."

Look, you fucking with a winner, million dollars for my center,

Veterans in the game, you other playas just sad beginners,

In my Lil' boi stance, 'bout to Startup another plan,

Fuck that party at the pub, Confetti, won my wedding plans.

I'm tryna get a dance, One Love, a music number,

Watch it on the telly, get some scenes to remember.

Benedict make it rain, but Martin make it thunder

Collab coming soon, bitch get ready for the summer. 

Pull up to the rug, red carpet so clean, got all them girls like,

It's 'Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

Then we hop up out the car so clean, with our suits like,

It's 'Freeman and Cumberbatch!'

Hit da door like right, left, back, forth,

Yeah, them fangirls runnin' fast, of course. 

We hit the stage with a b-boi stance,

The award givers like, 'It's Freeman and Cumberbatch!' 


	2. Teardrops On My Guitar: Taylor Swift; Patches Up Along My Arm

John looks, at me,

I fake a smile so he won't see,

He's all I want, and all that I need,

We were everything that we should be. 

I'll bet she's beautiful,

That girl, he married now,

And they've got everything that I've have to live without. 

John talks to me,

And I laugh, 'cause he looks so funny.

That I can't even see, 

Why his moustache won't wipe clean-

He says he's so in love,

That Mary is his limelight,

I wonder if he knows, he clouds up my thoughts at night.

He's the reason for the patches up along my arm.

The only thing that keeps me thinking when the case gets hard. 

It's his blog, still not done,

I keep consulting, don't know why I do.

John walks by me,

Can he tell that I can't think?

And there he goes so perfectly,

The only thing that my mind palace needs. 

She better treat him tight,

Reach for the top shelf,

Look in those ocean blue eyes,

And know she's lucky 'cause,

He's the reason for the patches up along my arm.

The only thing that keeps me thinking when the case gets hard. 

It's his blog, still not done,

I keep consulting, don't know why I do.

John walks by me,

Can he tell that I can't think?

And there he goes so perfectly,

The only thing that my mind palace needs. 

She better treat him tight,

Reach for the top shelf,

Look in those ocean blue eyes,

And know she's lucky 'cause,

He's the reason for the patches up along my arm.

The only thing that keeps me thinking when the case gets hard. 

It's his blog, still not done,

I keep consulting, don't know why I do.

At Baker Street alone,

As I solved the case right,

I'll put my laptop down,

For no blog will be wrote tonight. 

He's the reason for the patches up along my arm.

The only thing that keeps me thinking when the case gets hard. 

It's his blog, still not done,

I keep consulting, don't know why I do.

All his time, taken up

But his sweet little love, 

And that's all that I ever fell, into. 

John looks at me,

I, played his ballad wrote by, me.


	3. Senorita: Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello; Handcuffed To Ya

I love it when he calls to solve a case, ya,

I wish I could pretend I didn't need him,

But every deduct is oh, la la la

It's true, la la la

Ooh, I should keep running

When I am handcuffed to ya. 

Landed in London,

The air was hot from all that rain.

My army pension,

Wasn't enough for a place, la la la

It was like, 'God damn my leg' la la la

Yeah, no

It was my friend Mike, 

Who introduced me to this man, 

He looked right into my eyes,

'Iraq, or Afghanistan?' la la la

I was like, 'what the fuck?', yeah

I love it when he calls to solve a case, ya,

I wish I could pretend I didn't need him,

But every deduct is oh, la la la

It's true, la la la

When I am handcuffed to ya. 

Ooh, you know I love it when he calls to solve a case, ya,

I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya,

But every deduct is oh, la la la

It's true, la la la

Ooh, I should keep running

When I am handcuffed to ya. 

We got our own flat,

And then he asked me on a case,

He said we're just mates,

But no there's 'mates' in this dangerous chase, la la la

'Cause the game's been a long time running,

Won't you let me solve?, oh

Ooh, when your brain deduced me,

It was, wonderful.

Ooh, now my crutch is history,

Don't stop.

I love it when he calls to solve a case, ya,

I wish I could pretend I didn't need him,

But every deduct is oh, la la la

It's true, la la la

When I am handcuffed to ya. 

Ooh, you know I love it when he calls to solve a case, ya,

I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya,

But every deduct is oh, la la la

It's true, la la la

Ooh, I should keep running,

When I am handcuffed to ya.

All along, I've been solving with ya,

And I hope it meant much more to ya.

Say my name, I'll be running for ya

Running for ya, running for ya, I need ya, (My love.)

(ooh, he loves it when I come)

My love

Ooh, I should keep running

When I am handcuffed to ya.


	4. Daddy's Home: Usher; The Game Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know this song, be be aware that it contains Nsfw themes and it repeats ALOT. I have removed the repeated verses to save my time and yours. Enjoy!

Sherlock, I just wanna get your attention.

I really wanna be all up in your head.

Cause what I got, I know you wanna get some, yeah.

But that's only if John Watson is there. 

And I won't stop, won't ignore you,

You just raise that pistol up in the air

But, can you not?

I know you, oh so well. 

And when I walk in, as I sit in your chair.

Is you say The Game is On, on for me.

And I know you've been waiting for me, Jim Moriarty.

You know your game is on, (Game is on.)

And it's time to play. (so it's time to play)

So I ain't got to go blow up John away,

So please don't, don't, bore daddy.

Don't, don't, bore daddy.

So please don't don't, bore daddy.

Don't, don't, bore daddy.

I ain't gotta do a lot of Chatin'

Sherly, you already know what this is,

And John, tonight is gonna do a lot of missin'

Can't nobody force your death like this, oh. 

And I won't stop, won't ignore you,

You just raise that pistol up in the air

But, can you not?

I know you, oh so well. 

And when I walk in, as I sit in your chair

Is you say The Game is On, on for me.

And I know you've been waiting for me, Jim Moriarty.

You know your game is on, (Game is on.)

And it's time to play. (so it's time to play)

So I ain't got to go blow up John away,

So please don't, don't, bore daddy.

Don't, don't, bore daddy.

So please don't, don't, bore daddy.

Don't, don't, bore daddy.

Step it on up, Step it up, right there.

John on my back, lookie my scope's there,

Do that damn thing, and game ends here.

Dont, don't, bore daddy. 

Step it on up, Step it up, right there.

John on my back, lookie my scope's there,

Do that damn thing, and game ends here.


	5. Bedrock: Drake & Friends; Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 'Blankie' is used in the terms as what a child would call their blanket.

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock.

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, it's a Johnlock world. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

He really that good, good.

Tho, he actin' bad.

Molly attracted to him, but no attraction back.

They say he's a murder, because he kill time,

But with his riding crop, he's killing mine. 

We hate to see him go, with his crutch above his knee.

But he keeps on moving with Stamford,

Meets with his new team. 

Intros shorts as day, 

With deductions in between. 

John Watson thieves, 

Steal his heart and leave.

He like the way he walk, he help him put that crutch away. 

He's a stupid fool, we all know he's gay.

They got a place, with all kind of space,

And even Ms. Huds, before the first case.

He coulda told him, Greg put him under

He see him with her, yes, Irene Adler

John don't even wonder, cause he know she bad,

And I got he got her people, a napkin pack.

Ooh maybe, handcuffed to you

Like Ooh, maybe,

Gonna strap a bomb off you, maybe

The Flat is the prime spot, 

Call them, Mr. Watsons. 

Yeah, we ship Johnlock.

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, it's a Johnlock world. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

Ok, I get it.

Let me think, I guess it's John's turn.

Maybe it's time to put this soldier back on, full term. 

He say he's mad, he probably right,

He talking loud, making sounds, only half his height. 

He's so tiny like,

Beat Sherlock in a fight,

He didn't punch hard, 

His knuckles barely white.

He say Watson, 'Don't stop you the bestest.'

And he be jumping off the top, let's end this.

Love scarf removal, hotter than wasabi

He race to his love,

Solve the case, shot the cabbie. 

I could rat on you, but I'm in shock,

Here's my blankie. 

John, gonna watch his back, 'cause here come Moriarty. 

We seen em' lose his mind, when he's lost without him.

Huds got out the Aston, and let the rest surprise them.

That's when he disappear, you need Anderson to find him. 

Oh, you married that girl? I thought she was a liar. 

Ooh maybe, handcuffed to you

Like Ooh, maybe,

Gonna strap a bomb off you, maybe

The Flat is the prime spot, 

Call them, Mr. Watsons. 

Yeah, we ship Johnlock.

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, it's a Johnlock world. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

He like bloggin', He like Brain scans,

He like romancing, He like trollin' his friends

John says he's caged in, but his conscience is.

He watching that telly and, I'm writing my blog end. 

But when that show end, he all on London. 

Survey, chasing our man,

Leavin no chance, going back and forth hold it (hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it)

He's posing as a poser,

And he poke in like he suppose to. 

Take a photo, maybe twenty. 

He said 'I don't want your money.'

John's too loyal, 

And too focused, (focused, focused) 

To be clueing (clueing, clueing)

And be homeless, (homeless, homeless)

When he took this, He rejoiced it,

Said we can't be just on my pension. 

So he closed it, in court did.

He's only livin' in the moment (in the moment, in the moment)

Does he have a man? Yeah, it's Watson.

Mr. independent, Yeah, don't think so. 

Hey gorgeous, oh, with flawless

Well, that's what you are,

How I see it is, How I ship it, yeah.

L-look at how he talk,

The way he lookin' back.

Do, do your flirting lately, I ain't even mad. 

No, I ain't holdin' fast, I'mma fangirl a while,

Keep your replies quick, the fandom's coming now.

Ooh maybe, handcuffed to you

Like Ooh, maybe,

Gonna strap a bomb off you, maybe

The Flat is the prime spot, 

Call them, Mr. Watsons. 

Yeah, we ship Johnlock.

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, it's a Johnlock world. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. 

Y-Y-Y-Y Yeah, we ship Johnlock. (2x)


	6. Say My Name: Destiny's Child; Say My Name (Greg Lestrade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: It sounded like a good idea at the time. Also, lots of repeats.

Say my name, say my name,

Not like everyone around you.

No, my name's not Gertude,

You focused on that game. 

Say my name, say my name,

You even called me Grady, 

Surprised, it's not a lady. 

Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name,

Not like everyone around you.

No, my name's not Gertude,

You focused on that game. 

Say my name, say my name,

You even called me Grady, 

Surprised, it's not a lady. 

Why the sudden change?

Every other day, I would call,

John would say,

Hey Greg, how's your day?

But today, you can't get the name. 

Every other word is, Lestrade, or a wrong name. 

Could it be that you,

Have forgotten my first name? 

If you lost it there,

Your palace, in your brain,

But, I am not the one, 

To sit around, be called 'Gray.' 

So prove yourself to me, 

I am Greg, and I'm your friend, 

Why don't you remember things, 

That I said to you yesterday? 

I know you think I am overreacting, 

When Watson says it loud, 

But you're not listening. 

Shouldn't be the reason why you're forgetting things, 

If you can't just remember 'Greg' for me. 

Cause I know how you usually do, 

When you solve the case with just a shoe. 

Why can't you just learn the news? 

Even though it's not really new.

Say my name, say my name,

Not like everyone around you.

No, my name's not Gertude,

You focused on that game. 

Say my name, say my name,

You even called me Grady, 

Surprised, it's not a lady. 

Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name,

Not like everyone around you.

No, my name's not Gertude,

You focused on that game. 

Say my name, say my name,

You even called me Grady, 

Surprised, it's not a lady. 

Why the sudden change?

(repeats)


	7. TOTS Theme Song; The Game Is On

Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh!   
It's Time, the game is on!  
Let's Go!   
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh!   
It's Time, the game is...   
One, two, three, four! 

Sorting through some cases new,  
It's Time, the game is on!  
Bringing along Lestrade to see,   
Just who did it or not!

Everyday, feels so sweet,  
We're saving Watson on repeat,  
Singing Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh!   
It's Time, the game is on!


	8. Drop It Like It's Hot: Snoop Dogg ft. Pharell ; Watching Sherlock

Clues. Looks. 

When the game's getting on, ma-

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

When your friends stream with you-

Put in on Sherlock. 

Put in on Sherlock. 

Put in on Sherlock. 

And if a parent get a attitude-

Binging all Sherlock,

Binging all Sherlock,

Binging all Sherlock,

I got the patch on my arm, 

I'm kinning Watson. 

And we all gotta think cause,

The game is going on-

Uh! John's nice dude,

Did some nice things,

A Doctor of War, who needs a flatmate?

Eligible bachelor, tho he kind short.

He's hotter than what's on your cooking show.

The meeting, awkward like ex texts,

The interior, of the flat not to bad-

I can exercise you,

Where'd you leave cane at?

Mocking of your man, ma-

That's how you get a kidnapped. 

Killer wit the sneaks, I know Greg is on the streets,

Hounds of Baskerville, make you feel like Moriarty sipping tea. 

So don't try to run up on my ear,

Needing your code for this-

That Irene Adler shit-

When the 'mericans hurt Ms. Hudson, they met the ground for this.

You should think about it, just a second. (ding!)

Matter fact, just don't take it from me. 

Just watch the show and maybe then you'll see.

When the game's getting on, ma-

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

When your friends stream with you-

Put in on Sherlock. 

Put in on Sherlock. 

Put in on Sherlock. 

And if a parent get a attitude-

Binging all Sherlock,

Binging all Sherlock,

Binging all Sherlock,

I got the patch on my arm, 

I'm kinning Watson. 

And we all gotta think cause,

The game is going on-

It's consulting, but y'all knew that. 

Da Big Bro Croft, yeah, He own that. 

I keep John following along by my side,

But only on the left side,

Yeah, that's his best side. 

Ain't no other way to play the game,

The way I play. 

I see so much you thought, I was guil-ty. "Two!" "One!" "Oh please-”

Shut up, Anderson! You'll lower the I.Q of the whole street.

I can't fake it, just take it, and when I make it,

See I specialize in picking all the cons that faked it. 

Tweet it to your friends, but none of y'all come inside. 

We got a interesting case right here, now good-bye!

Don't change the handle, the morn is beautiful,

I got a skull full of late night rambles. 

Waiting on the Puzzle, the muzzle and the fuzzle.

SH to the bizzack, now John, here we gizzo. 

When the game's getting on, ma-

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

When your friends stream with you-

Put in on Sherlock. 

Put in on Sherlock. 

Put in on Sherlock. 

And if a parent get a attitude-

Binging all Sherlock,

Binging all Sherlock,

Binging all Sherlock,

I got the patch on my arm, 

I'm kinning Watson. 

And we all gotta think cause,

The game is going on-

I'm a bad boy, but John, he knows. 

I drive my own cars, and buy my own scarfs.

The solvings tough, that's fo' sho-

Sherlock Holmes, yeah he's so smart.

Seen on the TV and in the magazines,

Jim plays me close, he likes the red beams. 

Oh, you got a phone, so you wanna answer that?

Go ahead, you got all your life for that!

Leaping shoes, now I'm on the move.

My family's crying, now I'm on the news.

John's gone without you, and he missed you. 

Must I remind you, I'm gone years equaling two. 

Look at you, hate you, then flip you. 

Then wonder what the fuck he grew on his face too-

Subscribe dear Watson, you got issues,

Mary come close, let me see to deduce you!

When the game's getting on, ma-

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

I'm Watching Sherlock. 

When your friends stream with you-

Put in on Sherlock. 

Put in on Sherlock. 

Put in on Sherlock. 

And if a parent get a attitude-

Binging all Sherlock,

Binging all Sherlock,

Binging all Sherlock,

I got the patch on my arm, 

I'm kinning Watson. 

And we all gotta think cause,

The game is going on-


End file.
